1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program. More particularly the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of obtaining information associated with operations when an operation history of a user, or the like is to be obtained, and to a program for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parameters for determining characteristics of an image to be received by a television receiver, and the like are configured in such a manner that a user can set the parameters as desired.
The assignee of the present invention has proposed that parameters are to be set in advance in accordance with a history in which states of selected channels are stored, and programs to be viewed by a user at a high frequency can be made to be viewed without bothering the user having to make such a setting by hand (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-180504).